priparafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Челночная передача
Челночная передача (あっちゃこっちゃゲーム) - сольная тематическая песня Нино Ниджиро, впервые прозвучала в сто пятидесятой серии аниме ПриПара. Текст Телеверсия |-|Кандзи= あっちゃこっちゃ レディーゴー (カモン) プレイボール サマーサマーサマータイム 先手必勝 ヒットチューン 助っ人参上 こっからが本番だ ナンバーナンバーナンバーワン目指そう有言実行 リズムを感じ取ったら いっせーので 心コマンド入力をレディーゴー 丸 バツ 三角 四角 三角 参加資格だなんての いらないよ ここに来たらみんなトモダチ 親しき仲であっても礼儀を(ちゃっす) 味方にも敵にも敬意を払おう(しゃらっす) 手加減したら(したら) 即刻退場(アウト) 全力でいくよ さぁ覚悟を決めて ついてきて(スリーツーワンゴー) ワオあっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム(へーい) 体が勝手に踊り出して(はーい) 制御不可能 止められないよ 戦略はもちろん感覚(ゲット) あっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム(いぇーい) 臆病な自分をバグらせちゃって(行っけえ) バクバク高鳴ったこの胸の中なら スクランブル状態(へーい) リヴイットアップ最高じゃん もっともっとずっとずっとプレイズハイ 本当の気持ちが叫びそうで 飛びっきりな情報走るんだろうよ 私ならもちろん あっちゃこっちゃ レディーゴー ワオあっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム 体が勝手に踊り出して(はーい) 制御不可能 止められないよ 戦略はもちろん感覚(ゲット) あっちゃこっちゃ ゲットアップゲットアップ プレイザゲーム(いぇーい) 臆病な自分をバグらせちゃって(行っけえ) バクバク高鳴ったこの胸の中なら スクランブル状態(へーい) リヴイットアップ 最高じゃん レッツプレイアイドルタイム |-|Ромадзи= Accha koccha ready go (Come on) Playball Summer summer summer time Sente hisshō hit tune Suketto sanjō kokkara ga honban da Number number number one mezasō yū gen jikkō Rhythm wo kanjitottara isse no de Kokoro command nyūryoku wo ready go Maru batsu sankaku shikaku sankaku Sanka shikaku da nante no iranai yo Koko ni kitara minna tomodachi Shitashiki nakadeatte mo reigi wo (chassu) Mikata ni mo teki ni mo keī wo haraō (sha rassu) Tekagen shitara (shitara) Sokkoku taijō (out) Zenryoku de iku yo sā kakugo wo kimete Tsuitekite (three two one go) Wow accha koccha Get up get up Play the game (ēi) Karada ga katte ni odori dashite (wāi) Seigyo fukanō tomerarenai yo Senryaku wa mochiron kankaku (get) Accha koccha Get up get up Play the game (iēi) Okubyō na jibun wo bagurase chatte (ikkē) Baku baku takanatta kono mune no nakanara Scrambled jōtai (ēi) Live it up saikō jan Let's play Idol Time Mō Motto motto zutto zutto plays high Hontō no kimochi ga sakebu koe Tobikkiri na jōhō hashirun darou yo Watashi nara mochiron Accha koccha ready go Wow accha koccha Get up get up Play the game Karada ga katte ni odori dashite (wāi) Seigyo fukanō tomerarenai yo Senryaku wa mochiron kankaku (get) Accha koccha Get up get up Play the game (iēi) Okubyō na jibun wo bagurase chatte (ikkē) Baku baku takanatta kono mune no nakanara Scrambled jōtai (ēi) Live it up saikō jan Let's play Idol Time |-| Перевод= Полная версия |-|Кандзи= あっちゃこっちゃ Ready go！ プレイボール！ サマー　サマー　サマータイム 先手必勝　ヒットチューン 助っ人参上 こっからが本番だぁ！ ナンバー　ナンバー　ナンバーワン 目指そう　有言実行 リズムを感じ取ったら　いっせーのーで ココロコマンド入力を Ready go！ ○×△□▽ 参加資格だなんての　いらないよ ここに来たら　みんなトモダチ 親しき仲であっても礼儀を「ちゃっす！」 味方にも敵にも敬意を払おう「しゃらっす！」 手加減したら「したら？」 即刻退場！「アウト～！」 全力でいくよ？ さぁ覚悟を決めて　ついてきて！ Wow！！あっちゃこっちゃ Get up, Get up！！　プレイ・ザ・ゲーム からだが勝手に踊り出して セイギョ不可能　止められないよ 戦略はもちろん　カンカク！ あっちゃこっちゃ Get up, Get up！！　プレイ・ザ・ゲーム 臆病な自分をバグらせちゃって「いっけぇ～！」 バクバク高鳴ったこの胸の中なら スクランブル状態 Live it up！！　最高じゃんっ 「Let's Play アイドルタイム！」 いっくぞぉ～！ タンマ　タンマ　タイムアウト ちょっと休憩　冷静に …って　できるわけない まだまだ中盤だぁ！ オンリー　オンリー　オンリーワン かけがえのない君と 目と目でアイズしたら　いっせーのーでー ココロコマンド入力を Ready go！ ○×△□▽ 参加資格だなんての　いらないよ ここに来たら　みんなトモダチ 一番の強敵は自分だ「喝っ！」 今日のライバルは明日(あした)の仲間 「あたした！」 準備はできた？「できた？」 もういっちょいくよ「よっしゃ～！」 チャンスが来たよ さぁ今しかできない　ついてきて！ Wow！！　むっちゃくっちゃ What's up, What's up！？　スポーツなゲーム あたまで考えるのやめようぜぃ ダキョウ不可避　あきらめないよ 狙うのはもちろん　ダントツ！ むっちゃくっちゃ What's up, What's up！？　スポーツなゲーム 弱気なんか　全部全部かっとばして「キラーン！」 パチパチ燃やしてる　このトキメキ・エンドレス いつまでもコンテニュー！ Check t out！！　最強じゃんっ 「Let's Play アイドルタイム！」 あっちゃこっちゃ Ready go！ もう　もっともっと ずっとずっとプレイヤーズ・ハイ ほんとうの気持ちが叫ぶ声 正直のなろう　アツくなろうよ わたしならもちろん あっちゃこっちゃ Ready go！ Wow！！あっちゃこっちゃ Get up, Get up！！　プレイ・ザ・ゲーム からだが勝手に踊り出して セイギョ不可能　止められないよ 戦略はもちろん　カンカク！ あっちゃこっちゃ Get up, Get up！！　プレイ・ザ・ゲーム 臆病な自分をバグらせちゃって 「いっけぇ～！」 バクバク高鳴ったこの胸の中なら スクランブル状態 Live it up！！　最高じゃんっ 「Let's Play アイドルタイム！」 |-|Ромадзи= Accha koccha Ready go! Playball! Summer summer summer time Sente hisshō hit tune Suketto sanjō Kokkara ga honbanda! Number number number one Mezasō yū gen jikkō Rhythm wo kanjitottara issē nō de Kokoro command nyūryoku wo Ready go! Maru batsu sankaku shikaku sankaku Sanka shikakuda nante no iranai yo Koko ni kitara min'na tomodachi Shitashiki nakadeatte mo reigi wo "chassu!" Mikata ni mo teki ni mo keī wo haraō "sharassu!" Tekagen shitara "shitara?" Sokkoku taijō! "out~!" Zenryoku de iku yo? Sā kakugo wo kimete tsuite kite! Wow!! Accha koccha Get up, Get up!! Play the game Karada ga katte ni odoridashite Seigyo fukanō tomerarenai yo Senryaku wa mochiron kankaku! Accha koccha Get up, Get up!! Play the game Okubyōna jibun wo bagurase chatte "ikkē~!" Bakubaku takanatta kono mune no nakanara Scramble jōtai Live it up!! Saikōjan "Let's Play Idol Time!" Ikku zō~! Tanma tanma time out Chotto kyūkei reisei ni ...tte dekiru wake nai Madamada chūbanda! Only only only one Kakegae no nai kimi to Me to me de aizu shitara issē nō de Kokoro command nyūryoku wo Ready go! Maru batsu sankaku shikaku sankaku Sanka shikakuda nante no iranai yo Koko ni kitara min'na tomodachi Ichiban no kyōteki wa jibun da "katsu!" Kyō no rival wa ashita no nakama "Atashita!" Junbi wa dekita? "dekita?" Mō iccho iku yo "yossha~!" Chance ga kita yo Sā ima shika dekinai tsuitekite! Wow!! Muccha kuccha What's up, What's up!? Sport na game Atama de kangaeru no yameyō ze Dakyō fukahi akiramenai yo Nerau no wa mochiron dantotsu! Muccha kuccha What's up, What's up!? Sport na game Yowaki nanka zenbu zenbu kattobashite "kirān!" Pachipachi moyashi teru kono tokimeki endless Itsumademo continue! Check t auto! Saikyōjan "Let's Play Idol Time!" Accha koccha Ready go! Mō motto motto Zutto zutto players high Hontō no kimochi ga sakebu koe Shōjiki no narō atsuku narō yo Watashinara mochiron Accha koccha Ready go! Wow!! Accha koccha Get up, Get up!! Play the game Karada ga katte ni odoridashite Seigyo fukanō tomerarenai yo Senryaku wa mochiron kankaku! Accha koccha Get up, Get up!! Play the game Okubyōna jibun wo bagurase chatte "Ikkē~!" Bakubaku takanatta kono mune no nakanara Scramble jōtai Live it up!! Saikōjan "Let's Play Idol Time!" |-| Перевод= Мэйкинг Драма Видео thumb|left|330 px|Короткая версияthumb|right|330 px|Полная версия Категория:Песни Категория:Четвёртый сезон